Forever
by Moonlight31
Summary: Todos hemos tenido un amor no correspondido, cierto?. Humano o vampiro, nadie se salva del huracan llamado "Amor" que nos altera totalmente. Creanme, Zero sabe de eso. Songfic en español. ZeroxYuuki


Songfic basado en la cancion **Forever – Papa Roach.**

Vampire Knight **NO **me pertenece y eso es deprimente, bla,bla,bla.

XOXO

In the brightest hour  
Of my darkest day  
I realized  
What is wrong with me?

Silencio, eso era lo único que rodeaba aquellas grandes hectáreas de árboles. Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada, la mayoría estaba dando rienda suelta a sus deseos mas ocultos mientras dormían, pero Zero estaba deambulando sin dirección alguna…sin expresión alguna. Todo el día había estado así: distante de la realidad….sumergido en la profunda oscuridad de su mente, la razón…tiene nombre y apellido: Yuuki Cross, corrección: Yuuki Kuran. Su dolor…algo comprensible, después de todo se había enamorado de una chica que vivía para amar cada cabello de Kaname, el peli-plata siempre supo eso, pero albergaba un poco de esperanza ante el hecho de que tal vez Yuuki voltearía a verlo y ese sería el inicio de un amor eterno. Sin embargo, eso nunca paso…como era de esperarse, ahora ella estaba en los brazos de Kaname…donde siempre había pertenecido.

Si mirabas atentamente el rostro de Zero en estos momentos podías apreciar una sutil diferencia: estaba en un momento de lucidez. Esos eran momentos en los cuales salía de su estado catatónico solo para torturarse un poco más con el recuerdo de Yuuki o tratar de encontrar una explicación…una salida a lo que le sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- esa fue la pregunta que surgió de aquel pasajero momento de luz.

_Can't get over you  
Can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

En pocos segundos esa se convirtió en la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Cómo llego a enamorarse de Yuuki? El sabía lo que ella sentía por Kaname, ¡maldición! Sí que lo sabía. Incluso se notaba aquella enfermiza adoración en la forma como se miraban mutuamente, eran un cuadro perfecto. Los dos castaños de sangre pura. Zero había intentado llegar hasta el corazón de Yuuki…una misión fallida. El corazón de la castaña era visto por el peli-plata como algo inalcanzable.

El vampiro considero la idea de que tal vez su lado masoquista se había apoderado de él ¿Qué otra razón podía haber? Su lado masoquista impulsado por el enigmático sentimiento del amor lo habían llevado a meterse hasta las orejas en un romance no correspondido.

_Take these memories  
That are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds  
By his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...  
He'll never forgive her... _

En ese momento casi todo se había esfumado de la mente de Zero, estaba mentalmente agotado...ajeno de todo y de todos, pero lo único que quedaba en su mente eran recuerdos. Millones de recuerdos sobre Yuuki. Paso una imagen fugaz, era Yuuki llamándolo mientras le daba una sonrisa que deja sin aliento a cualquiera. Un latigazo de dolor se hizo presente en algún profundo lugar de su anatomía que él desconocía.

_-¿Desde cuándo duele recordar?- _pensó y una expresión sombría se formo en su rostro

-_Desde que ella se al lado de Kaname- _se respondió de manera automática

Quería deshacerse de esos recuerdos que lo perseguían a toda ahora, que lo destrozaban. Su propia mente lo traicionaba y lo torturaba de la manera más cruel.

Quizá si nunca le hubiera prestado atención a la niña de ojos chocolate que revoloteaba a su alrededor, esto nunca hubiera pasado….quizá si ella nunca le hubiera prestado atención a él, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Una parte de él quería culpar a Kaname por llevarse a Yuuki de su lado, quería culpar al director por haberlo acogido y criado junto a ella, quería culparla a ella… pero…. ¿de que la iba a culpar? ¿De existir? ¿De respirar? Eso no sería justo ni coherente. Nadie tenía la culpa, el amor no es algo podamos controlar, para desgracia nuestra.

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
_

-¡Rayos!- mascullo en voz baja al sentir que su mente volvía a ser ocupada por Yuuki. Necesitaba distraerse un poco así que empezó a caminar, emprendiendo un recorrido sin dirección alguna. ¿Cuánto duraría eso? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a doler?

-_Para siempre- _pensó el respondiendo esas preguntas formuladas en su mente

Podían pasar días, semanas, meses, incluso hasta años, pero lo que sentía por Yuuki no iba a cambiar. Esa relación inexistente y masoquista iba a quedarse en Zero, tatuada en su alma y en su memoria.

_Sitting by the fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life_

Después de unos minutos de caminata, el vampiro encontró una fogata apagada y unos cojines tirados al lado de unos arbustos.

-Al parecer la parejita feliz hizo un picnic nocturno- concluyo en voz alta, lo supo porque vio uno de los pendientes de Yuuki en el suelo. Lo recogió y lo guardo en su bolsillo como un recuerdo con el cual se atormentaría más tarde, ya que era uno de los pendientes que él le había regalado.

Saco su encendedor y prendió unas ramas haciendo una nueva fogata, se sentó frente al fuego tratando de imaginarse lo bien que habrían lucido Yuuki y Kaname sentados en ese mismo lugar compartiendo empalagosas miradas de afecto.

Unos inseguros pasos se dejaron oír, pero Zero no voltio ya que sabían que esos no eran los pasos de la castaña y lo que no se tratara de ella, poco le importaba.

-Zero…-se escucho una voz femenina

El no volteo, pero sintió como alguien se aproximaba y se sentaba a su lado. Miro de reojo y vio a una joven de largo cabello negro, era una alumna de la clase de la mañana.

-Linda noche, ¿cierto?- pregunto ella tratando de hacer conversación, pero no funciono

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el después de unos minutos

-Bueno, yo….yo quería- su rostro se torno de un profundo color rojo-Ya sabes…ahora que Yuuki ya no estará en nuestra clase, y no estará contigo- ¡Dios! Como le dolía recordar eso- pensaba…que…tal vez…tu y yo…podríamos…salir…y

No termino de hablar porque vio como el peli-plata se levantaba y se iba. Había sido grosero, eso era cierto, pero no estaba de humor para escuchar discursos repetidos. Hoy no.

_You're my heroine  
In this moment I'm lonely  
fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs, all these women  
I'm never forgiving...  
this broken heart of mine_

Volvió a caminar y encontró otra hectárea de aboles que estaba totalmente desolada, era perfecta. Para el momento en que se recostó en el pasto ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que abandonar la academia. Una acción cobarde, lo sabía, pero no veía otra salida. Tal vez tendría una nueva vida fuera de ahí, podría tener muchas cosas, muchas personas a su alrededor...pero el tenia claro que no iba a borrar ese corazón suyo que ahora estaba tan roto. El tiempo se encargaría de curar algunas fisuras pero siempre quedaría una vigente. Así es, así ha sido siempre y así será. Las decepciones amorosas como otros fracasos no se van mágicamente de nuestra memoria, se quedan ahí, divagando en los pasillos del olvido, pero están.

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go

_One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go _

Ya estaba decidido, esa misma noche Zero se iría de la academia. Estaba en su habitación empacando sus pertenencias, pero algo en su mente le gritaba que no podía irse, no aun. Era como si le faltara algo, tenía que hacer algo antes que irse, pero ¿Qué?

-Tengo que besar a Yuuki- dijo en voz alta paralizándose al instante por lo que acababa de decir

Algo muy dentro de él le decía que tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Quería tener ese último recuerdo antes de irse y….dejarla ir.

Tiro lo que tenía en las manos y salió corriendo con dirección a la habitación de Yuuki, después de todo ella había dicho que iría a recoger unas cosas que se le quedaron. Estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, el viento le golpeaba el rostro y despeinaba su cabello, respiraba con dificultad pero…valdría la pena.

Cuando por fin llego al pasadizo donde se encontraba el dormitorio, la vio. Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Se acerco de manera sigilosa y pudo escuchar débiles sollozos pero no podía ver su rostro ya que su largo cabello marrón hacia la función de una cortina, cubriendo su rostro.

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go

Se quedo parado frente a la castaña, pero ella no se movía; era como si no hubiera sentido su presencia, pero si la había sentido, sabía que él estaba parado taladrándola con la mirada…pero no podía mirarlo, se sentía avergonzada…culpable. Había oído hablar del nuevo estado de Zero y no había podido evitar escuchar unos rumores que decían que él estaba si por culpa de ella, porque ella se fue y el estaba enamorado de ella, pero lo que mas la mataba era que ella sabía que era verdad, que Zero estaba enamorado de ella.

Ya no podía esconderse mas, debía ser valiente. Lentamente levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Zero, que estaba sentado frente a ella; esa nueva cercanía la intimidaba un poco.

De forma vacilante el peli-plata levanto una mano acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven, limpiando una de sus lagrimas, a medida que se acercaba a ella mirándola atentamente; ya no había casi nada de espacio entre sus labios, él le lanzo una última mirada esperando que ella lo apartara, pero no lo hizo, acorto la distancia y la beso. Fue un beso casto, algo simple, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se separo mirándola y dándole una media sonrisa, después de eso se fue. Yuuki derramo unas cuantas lagrimas mientras veía como la figura del vampiro se alejaba, sabía que él no iba a volver. No habían intercambiado un "adiós", pero ella lo sabía, lo siento, lo vio en su mirada.

-Adiós Zero- susurro al pasadizo desolado.

_One last kiss  
Before I go  
Dry your tears  
It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss_


End file.
